Playing With Fire (6 Days Of Christmas 3)
by Hello Supernova
Summary: #3 of my '6 Days of Christmas' series! There's a woman that has caught James 'Jim' Moriarty's attention, and she doesn't mind playing his twisted games. In fact, she might just be the victor. Moriarty/OC


Playing With Fire

"You, my dear," A dangerously quiet voice with an Irish lilt murmured behind Aphrodite in the middle of an upscale London ballroom, "Are the single most exquisite predator I've had the fortune of laying eyes on."

The dark-haired woman smirked, not turning around. "I didn't expect you to care about qualities as mundane as beauty, Mr Moriarty," She remarked, knowing that every teasing word in his direction was like playing with fire.

But, if there was one thing the world knew about Aphrodite Holmes, it was that she born to tease the devil. She was the sister of the renowned Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes- the famous consulting detective and the brains behind the British government- but her play was entirely different to theirs. She didn't reside on what her brothers referred to so lovingly as the 'side of the angels'. She preferred to get away with elaborate thefts than use daddy's credit card, and she'd rather make her name as the infamous Aphrodite than Cassandra Holmes.

"So my reputation precedes me, does it?" James Moriarty questioned, and she could almost feel his smile on the back of her neck. "What gave me away?"

She let out a low laugh. "I'd say it was the accent, but I saw you enter twenty minutes ago. It was obvious."

"You're so much like your brothers, Cassandra," He said, wrapping an arm around her waist to spin her around.

If she was caught off-guard by James using her name- her real name- Aphrodite didn't show it. She simply grinned. "You'll soon find, James, that I am nothing at all like my brothers."

"And why's that?"

She leant into James' pristine Westwood suit for her lips to meet his ears, but he surely didn't mind. "I don't chase the bad guys," She whispered. "I date them."

"Is that a promise?" He asked, smirking as his hands slid down emerald silk to rest on her hips.

"It's more of a warning," She said, tugging at the lapels of his suit. "Or, if you prefer to see it that way, an invitation."

With that, she placed a kiss on his lips, but before James could react, she pulled away, smirking. "You choose," She told him.

He let out a dangerous laugh, but instead of fear, it inspired adrenaline to run through her vein.

Sherlock got his high from solving cases, Mycroft from being in control of the entire country, but Aphrodite- she was something different entirely. Her high came from touching the flames, getting so close to burning that she could taste the danger on her tongue.

"You're very reckless, Aphrodite," He pointed out, using her chosen name, but it sounded more like a compliment coming from James Moriarty, the great consulting criminal.

"Thank you, James. I'd praise you too, but I'm aware that you're trying to steal the same ruby from Lady Helena's neck as I am," She responded.

"Would you like me to back down?" He asked, a challenging gleam in his dark eyes.

"Oh no, of course not," She said, "I enjoy a challenge. I just don't want to praise you when I know you're going to lose."

"You're cocky," He commented, smirking.

"I'm confident of my abilities."

"I think you're underestimating mine," He whispered.

She grinned. "Doubtful. I know precisely what you're capable of- and maybe you can show me one day. Just not today."

Just then, a waiter timidly approached them, having seen the intense conversation the two were having. Very few would be stupid enough to willingly interrupt the banter between the devil and his match.

"Uhm, Sir, Miss, the guests are about to toast in the dining room, you should probably head over there now," The waiter stumbled over his words.

Aphrodite grinned momentarily before pulling James into a kiss for a few moments, causing a fire much greater than the ones she normally played with. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist, but once again, she was gone far too quickly for his liking.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Moriarty," She told him, smirking.

As he watched her follow the waiter into the dining room, he quickly noticed that his right jacket pocket was heavier than before.

He pulled two items out of his pocket.

The first was a note, written on expensive parchment with beautiful blue ink.

_You may be good, Mr Moriarty, but I'm better._

_This is only just the beginning. _

_You've just met your match._

The second was the ruby James had intended to steal that night. When he joined the other guests in the lavish dining room, he realised that Lady Helena was just wearing a very good fake.

He glanced down at the note in his hand once more and smiled- genuinely, for once.

"Merry Christmas, Aphrodite," He breathed, tucking the paper into his breast pocket as she met his eyes from across the room.

She winked.

_'You've just met your match.'_

James didn't think he minded at all.

* * *

AN: Oh I really enjoyed writing this one. I typically have more fun writing darker characters, and Moriarty has to be one of my all-time favourites (along with Loki and Khan, I think).

Is it okay that I called Moriarty James? I feel like Jim is more of a playful name, the type he would use for business and playing with Sherlock (since it is his twisted idea of a game) but with Aphrodite... despite them playing a game, she isn't just the pawn or the toy, she's... his equal, I suppose? And so I think James is more fitting.

Merry Christmas!

- Nova


End file.
